


The Ballad of Steve and Tony

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, But Steve loves Tony, But it's not perfect, I guess Nat and Clint and Sam are in here too...but only for a second, M/M, Steve and Tony are in love, and Tony loves Steve, kinda based on The Ballad of Love and Hate song, so...yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: Steve is coming home late and Tony doesn't care...yeah no he cares.This is inspired and kinda based on the song "The Ballad of Love and Hate" by the Avett Brothers





	The Ballad of Steve and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this work and understand that they belong to Marvel, Disney et al. I do not own the song "the ballad of love and hate" and understand that it belongs to the Avett Brothers et. al. I am making no money off of this work.

 

Tony felt his teeth clench as he looked at the paper in his hands, the envelope sat on the desk in front of him. The top was hastily ripped open. He wished he did not feel so desperate to read the words. Seriously, who even sends paper letters anyways. The old man could at least have the decency to send an email.

Sighing Tony forced his hands to relax and read the written words.

 

_Tony,_

_My vacations ending, I’m coming home late._

_The weather was fine and the ocean was great._

_And I can’t wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Steve._

 

Tony snarled, angry at Steve, at himself, at everyone. The paper bunched in his fist as he threw it into the trash can. Steve’s _vacation_ was another mission and it took longer than planned, but he was on his way home. The weather was fine meant that there were no major injuries to himself and the ocean was great meaning that the rest of his team was ok as well. I can’t wait to see you again did not require decoding. Steve’s stupid code that pretended everything was fine while his love was out galivanting with their group of dunderheads (mostly Clint, because Natasha was scary, and Sam got this kicked puppy look on his face when you insulted him).

                Steve had been gone for weeks. No contact, nothing to assure him that the stupid blond was ok. Another snarl rose up in Tony’s throat.

                “Who cares if you’re coming home, didn’t even notice you had been gone. Whatever you big jerk” He began to grumble under his breath as he based his workshop, Jarvis was surprisingly silent.

 

* * *

 

                Steve laughed with Natasha as Sam and Clint danced around the plane, clapping along to the music. He glanced out the window to see the beautiful blue ocean and smiled, he couldn’t wait to see Tony. It might take a while to get through the press, they had the uncanny ability to always know when Steve was headed back from a mission and where he was going to land.

 

* * *

 

Grabbing his coat Tony stomped out of the tower and began to walk down the busy street. He nodded at people and shook hands with those who asked even though he knew he wasn’t smiling. His usual sarcastic and uppity persona being replaced by a serious looking man.

* * *

 

                As they came to a stop Steve gathered up his shield and the small bag of belongings before stepping out to greet the cameras and their reporters. He smiled down at them as they vied for his attention, wanting to know how his mission had helped the world.

 He smiled at the camera and announced “we all have the ability to help, to change the world for a better place. We just have to have trust and care about one another.”

* * *

 

                Tony settled on the hood of his car, ignoring the sparkling sky above him. He swished the bottle in his hand, watching the amber liquid before taking another gulp.

* * *

 

                Natasha and Clint disappeared, and Sam had a friend come pick him up, leaving just Steve. When forty-five minutes had passed, and the moon was full above his head Steve sighed and called for a taxi. A young brown-haired boy, no more than 21 pulled up and gave him a blinding smile of awe. Steve smiled and readied himself for questions, stammering and blushing. The boy told Steve how much Steve had influenced him, that the boy was hoping to be a firefighter one day, so he could be a hero just like Captain America. Steve smiled and encouraged him. The world needed more heroes like firefighters and EMTs and police who wanted to do good and help people. The hope and pride that filled the boy’s brown eyes made Steve’s smile turn wistful as he thought of another brown eyed male that he would very much like to see again.

As they pulled up to the tower the boy's eyes began to grow wet. “I can’t believe that I have met you, I don’t want it to end” Steve laughed and shook the boy's hand, wishing him luck and giving him a large tip before heading inside.

* * *

 

The drive home was precarious, he almost went over the side of the road multiple times and did accidentally end up in the wrong lane once or twice (Don’t drink and drive!). Somehow, surprisingly he made it into the garage, parked and made his way to the door without dying. He stumbles into the elevator, sagging against the wall until the door opens and he nearly falls into the kitchen, glancing at the wall. The clock says it’s 2:55 and the clock in the kitchen is slow. He raises his eyes to the bar and sees Steve, sitting on a stool a small smile on his face.

                “I’ll have to tell Jarvis to remind you to call me next time. I was worried.” Steve says quietly, still with that small, wistful and sad smile even as he holds out his arms for Tony.

                Tony stumbles forward a bit, his eyes are blurry and looking to the linoleum. He leans against the wall before a breath rushes out of him.

                “I’m Sorry Love.” Tony mumbled. Steve’s smile grows a bit.

                “What for? I’m yours and that’s it, whatever. I should not have been gone for so long. I’m yours and that’s it, forever. Your mine and that’s it, forever.” Steve whispered these words into Tony’s hair as the man settled against him. They were together again, just as they should be.

               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...sooo not super happy with this one but it would not leave me alone until I wrote it sooo here it is. Let me know what you think and visit me on Tumblr at  
> https://loonypuppeteer.tumblr.com/


End file.
